


Call Me Nothing But Star

by WhenBeautyMeetsSorrow



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Broken Promises, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBeautyMeetsSorrow/pseuds/WhenBeautyMeetsSorrow
Summary: What happens when a new transformer joins the universe? Falling into Earth, he finds himself faced with many challenges. Was he really a worthless bot? Why didn't anyone like him for who he truly was? Follow Star and his journey to finding acceptance and his place in the cruel cruel world.





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a WEBTOON called "Life Outside the Circle"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers: Prime, it is owned by its rightful company, but kinda wished they shared... 

**WARNING: Before you read any further, I would like to point out this story has been rated ‘M’ for a reason. There is heavy mention of suicide and much abuse., so if this bothers you in any way, please read another story. This story of mine DOES NOT reflect my idea/thoughts on the matter. Also, all these names are fictional so if there in a name in here that resembles someone you know, it is purely coincidence so please don't blame me for anything.**

Also, for everyone's convenience:  
Cybotron Units of Time = Earth Units of Time

Astrosecond = second 

Breem = Minute 

Joor = Hour

Orn = Day 

Decacorn = Week 

Vron = Year 

 

"Call me nothing But Star"

Written by WhenBeautyMeetsSorrow 

 _"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars_  
_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now..."_

 

_Alone. Alone is beautiful word. There's no one there, no one to hurt you, to tear you, to break your very soul. It's just you, and only you. You can't hurt yourself...Or can you?...Never really thought of that. Perhaps that is the answer to my problem. Just to leave this cruel world behind and join the AllSpark...Or...I just need one wish...Just one wish..._

_I wish everyone could accept me..._

* * *

One night, when everything was still and peaceful, a shooting star was entering the atmosphere. It was calculated to land in Jasper Nevada, around the rocky canyons. Little did humans know was that is wasn't any old shooting star. It was a ship...A ship that belonged to a planet called Cybertron. What was inside was a transformer....Whether it be a decepticon or Autobot, who knows. 

It had a hard landing for the poor ship. Pieces went flying in all kinds of different directions and many things caught on fire. The ship started to slow down it's crash and when it did, you could see the trail of its destruction. Everything was still and silent, except for the crackling of a fire. There was no sign of an animal or a living thing...yet. 

That's when the transformers came. A greenish portal appeared and a blue and red transformer appeared followed by a red and white transformer, a small blue transformer, a green transformer, and a yellow scout. They circled the area to make sure there was no danger or any threat. When they got to the ship, the red and white transformer looked up at it. He squinted his optics, and nodded slowly. He then looked up to the red and blue transformer and talked  with him. 

That's when a noise came from the ship. Everyone turned their optics toward the sounds and their sparks started to race. There was a transformer, barley standing, looking at them with blue optics. He scarcely took a step and he fell down on to the cold hard ground. The red and white transformer rushed over and slightly picked up the injured transformer. Everyone else came over to help. With the help of the green one, they were able to prop the injured transformer against the ship. 

The red and white transformer examined him, and said a few words to the red and blue transformer, who seemed like the leader. After a few breems, there was a silent agreement and they brought the injured transformer through the green portal and back to their base...Little did they know that someone had watched the whole thing...

* * *

 

Blue optics started to slowly open and focus. At first, it was kind of blurry and all he could really see was a red and white blur. That's when it spoke. 

"Hello, my name is Ratchet," The voice was gentle, but had a slight authoritative edge to it, "Your sight might be kind of blurry at first. You got pretty damaged in that crash of yours" 

"W-W-W-What..." The injured transformer tired to say. He looked around wildly, and fear started to creep into his spark. 

"You're fine," Ratchet said, laying a servo into his shoulder "You're safe here, for now." 

The injured robot slowly calmed himself down. He could feel his spark was bonding within him. He took a few astroseconds to gather his words and then spoke" My name is Star."

Ratchet nodded," It's nice to meet you Star. Everyone is kind of excited to see you." 

Star's optics widened. There were more than just them? More survivors?! 

Ratchet noticed Star's optics and smirked," What, you thought it was just me and you?" 

Star smiled sheepishly," Well, I just assumed that..." 

Ratchet rolled his optics," You can meet our leader first, then everyone else." 

Ratchet walked away leaving Star alone for a few breems. He just sat there, smile stupidly to himself. He was going to meet the leader, who he was guessing was no one but Optimus Prime himself. But who else could there be? Perhaps some of his friends made it? Perhaps the Rookers? Star gasped to himself, the  _Rookers!_ Bulkhead, WheelJack...Mmmmm, Wheeljack...

Star was torn away from his thoughts when Ratchet came back with another transformer. Star's optics were starting to function properly and he could make out the shape of the new comer. He was much taller with red and blue on him. He didn't have to have his whole optics fully functioning to know who this was. This was Optimus Prime and Star wanted to faint.

"Hello Star. My name is Optimus Prime." The red and blue bot smiled to him.

Star nodded," It's nice to meet, ummm, you sir." 

Ratchet jus rolled his optics,"Please, just get over it already." 

Optimus put a servo onto the doctors shoulder,"Patients my old friend." Then he looked at Star. The Prime's optics seemed to be searching for something, but Star couldn't tell what it was. He started to get a little uncomfortable with the blue optics looking down on him. 

"May I ask why you do not have an insignia?  

Now that's what you called an out of the blue question. Star was taken aback and wasn't prepared for it. He quickly looked down, and tried to push all the emotions that haunted him. With that one question, Star's past was memories came back. He felt anger, sadness, joy, peace, and most of all, a broken spark... 

Ratchet saw the worry and anguish in the injured bot's optics and said," It's fine if you don't answer us right now."

"No, I think you should know who I am before allowing me to walk freely around your place." 

Optimus nodded, satisfied with the answer, but Ratchet had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be good. And you know what? Feelings that come for the gut are almost always correct. In this case, Ratchet was correct, this wasn't going to be good. 

* * *

 

Lyrics by B.o.B not me. 

Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. There are many more to come, so sit tight, and enjoy the ride. 

 


	2. The Past - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet had never heard of so much suffering of one bot. The things Star had to go through and endur. They promise Star they would help him, to the very end...

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Transformers Prime, bla bla bla. Yeah, this chapter is purely fictional and that's it.   
**Note:** sorry for late update. I'm in college and I'm going to be starting a job this Monday, so yeah. Please bare with me please. But it is summer, so you never know ;)

 

* * *

 "Call Me Nothing But Star"

Written by WhenBeautyMeetsSorrow

_"You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_Pain, pain_  
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
_Pain_  
_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_  
_Pain_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer..."_

 

 

_Love, now that's a funny word. A very broad term if you were just to say it. Love, love love...You know? Love can bring you joy and happiness, while it also come with pain and suffering. Can't have love without pain, they seem to go hand-in-hand. I sometimes wish love didn't exist. Without it, you wouldn't have to go through so much pain. But then again, you can't learn without pain...Perhaps it's my fault for meddling with love..._

_I wish I was never introduced to this painful thing called "Love"...._

* * *

"No, I think you should know who I am before allowing me to walk freely around your place." Star said, voice wavering.

Optimus nodded, satisfied. Ratchet on the other hand seemed to be a little worried.

Star gave a heavy sigh," Well...First things first. I'm...I'm not who you think I am."

Ratchet nodded,"Go on."

Star really wished things would go back to the way they were...

"I'm not a transformer." Star stated. 

Optimus and Ratchet were taken aback. How was this even possible?

"I'm what you call a... _Starseeker_ I think." 

Ratchet just stared. But...that was only fictional stories told by the elders to keep sparklings out of trouble. How old was this one in front of him? Ratchet looked over to Optimus and he knew that the leader was thinking of the same thing. 

Optimus said, a little unsure,"Please go on..."

"Are you both alright?" Star asked, feeling a little bit puzzled by their expressions.

Optimus nodded.

"Okay. So I'm a starseeker. I do not know much about my home planet because predacons destroyed-"

"What now?" Ratchet said," Those...Those are just myths, right?..."

Optimus looked thoughtfully at Star,"No, if he is saying what is true, then it is not just a myth anymore."

Star smiled nervously," You seem to have the same reaction as...as..."

Ratchet turned his helm in Star's direction," Who now?" 

Star lowered his optics,"I'm sorry...I-I-I wasn't suppose to say that." 

"Well, now that you did, we would like to know." Ratchet disgruntled. 

"His name was Shockwave...If I recall that correctly." Star said. 

Ratchet shook his helm," For Primus sake...I can't take this anymore." with that, Ratchet left the starseeker and his leader.

Star looked downwards,"Did I say something wrong?..."

Optimus shook his helm,"No, he is just having a hard time processing what you just told us." 

"Well, would you like to hear my story?" Star wondered.

Optimus nodded," Yes, please continue." 

"Well, it started when the predacons destroyed my planet. To save my race, I was put into a coma and sent into space. I landed on Cybertron. There, I met Shockwave..."

* * *

  **Cybertron, many vrons earlier.  
(This will be based off the episode called "Out of the Past") **

Starscream was standing on the bridge, looking out at the planet before him: Cybertron. It was just a waste land now. That wasn't important though. At the moment, he need two autobots to spill codes he needed, but how...

Soundswave walked up beside Starscream. 

"I tried everything I know, but nothing is fragging working!" Starscream yelled," How in Primus am I suppose to get the code without eliminating them?!" 

That's when Soundwave pointed at Cybertron, somewhere specific. It was a broken down tower and Starscream immediately knew what Soundwave was getting at. 

"NO! I will not bring them to..to...to  _him._ " Starscream said indignantly. 

Soundwave repeated what Starscream just said," _How in Primus am I suppose to get the code without eliminating them?!"_

Starscream sighed heavily," Alright. Get the prisoner's ready."

**On the surface...**

Starscream walked in with the prisoner's," Finally, here we are." 

On of the prisoners spoke," Well, this doesn't look good." 

"Indeed," A voice said. 

Everyone turned around and found a medium sized transformer. He was covered in blue and looked more Autobot than Decepticon.

"And who in the pit are you?" The prisoner asked. 

"My name is Star." and he smiled. 

Starscream stared," Where...Where is he?!" 

Star smiled, Oh, he's coming."

That's when there was a loud rumble. Everyone turned and saw who was walking into the room. 

"Everyone, meet my master: Shockwave." 

* * *

**A Few breems later...**

"Star, fetch me that," Shockwave said, pointing at a certain tool. 

Star immediately got up and grabbed it and handed it to his master.

Starscream chose that moment to speak," Ummm, are you sure this is going to work?" 

Star just looked over at him, but Shockwave seemed to glare at Starscream," I invented this so I am familiar with it capabilities." With that, shockwave turned around and went back to work. 

Starscream just nodded and back away. That's when he noticed Star. 

"And who are you?" he asked.

Star just looked ahead," My name is Star and that is all you need to know." 

And that was the end of that conversation. No one gave him the respect he needed. Starscream sighed. Was there ever be an end to this? 

Shockwave finished and walked over to the controls. Starscream followed suit.

He made an amused noise and said,"Finally, it's decoded."

Star didn't pat much attention after that. He looked at the prisoners. One was a red mech and the other was blue femme. The then noticed the blue one was actually awake and was trying to escape. She was using part of her armor and hitting the cuff that was holding her down. Star just shrugged to himself. He didn't care, so why even stop her? Shockwave could do something though, but he was busy at the moment. 

Thinking about Shockwave, he went back to looking at what was going on. Shockwave was pointing his blasters at the red mech, but Starscream stopped him. 

"Let me snuff his fraggin spark." He said, smiling with glee. 

"That sound highly illogical, but please, indulge yourself." Shockwave said. 

Shockwave turned and headed towards the exit. Star was right behind him, and soon, they were both alone. His history with Shockwave was a difficult one. Yes, he was a crazy with his experiments, but Star had found that Shockwave didn't mind who he was. Every transformer who knew  _what_ he was, they left him. There was one in particular...But this one didn't matter anymore. 

He was with Shockwave now. Shockwave performed a few procedures on him here and there, but they weren't too bad. Star just thought that Shockwave was trying to understand his species. 

"Star. Go and type in the coordinates in the space bridge." Shockwave said, braking the silence. 

"What coordinates?" Star asked without thinking. 

Shockwave just looked at him,"The ones I extracted from those Autobots." 

"Oh...So that is what they were..." Star said.

"Yes. And I need you to get the space bridge ready." and with that, Shockwave left Star alone.

"Well, Shockwave gave you an order." And with that, Star set off for the space bridge. 

He went back to his thoughts. He knew that there was a war, but he wasn't in most of it. He just stood on the side lines, silently watching. Wait, there was a time he decided to venture out. It was because of a certain robot...

Star stopped, spark aching sadly. 

_Why am I thinking about him lately?..._ Star shook his helm and kept on walking.  _Forget about him and move on, already,_  Star thought to himself bitterly. 

Before long, Star was at the space bridge. He walked up to the key pad and typed in the coordinates Shockwave gave him. The space bridge came to life and Star smiled to himself. The bridge looked beautiful in its own way. It was also mysterious. What was on the other side?

"Hey, I lost the decepticon tour group..." A voice said.

Star looked up and saw the red mech from before. What the pit was he doing here?! He was suppose to be dead along with the blue femme...Or did Starscream even do his job?

"Sir, we have a problem on the space bridge." Star said through his coms to Shockwave. 

"Understood. Be there in a few kiliks." Shockwave responded.

Star ended the com and took out his two katanas. Whatever the mech was doing, he needed to stop him immediately. 

"Hey, I'm on your side now. Starscream's orders." the mech babbled on. 

Star hadn't noticed that he drifted away from the controls and was paying more attention to the red bot. 

"The look on Primes face when he sees me on the winning side." he heard the voice go on. 

What was the red mech up to?! Maybe-

That's when he noticed Shockwave has come. He had his blasters out and said,"Only Starscream could fail to dispose of a helpless captive."

Everything moved fast then. He turned around and found the blue femme behind him. He charged and hit her out of the way. He looked down at the controls.

"Leave that to me." Shockwave said, servos already on the controls.

Star turned around to face him new enemy. She was smaller than him, but she was also faster. They both danced across the floor, giving each other the same amount of blows. Star knew he had to end this. He took out his blasters, and getting the femme off guard, he stroke. The blast almost sent her falling to her doom. 

Star turned his attention back to his master. He was busy with the red mech, and Star charged wanting to help. As he got closer, the red bot had managed to pin Shockwave to the ground.

"No!' Star yelled and through one of his katanas. It hit its mark and sent the mach flying. 

Blasters came from nowhere and hit the rocky ceiling at that moment. The rumble fell on top of the mech and Shockwave.

"Attack!" He heard a voice he started to hate so much. 

Starscream had come with re-enforcements and started to attack, but it was too late. The mech and femme were behind some piece of metal. Not even an astrosecond later, they both dove into the green portal. Rumble then flew and he saw Shockave also dive into the green portal. 

"It's going to blow!" Starscream yelled and transformed, fleeing the scene. The other vehicons didn't take long to follow him. He was alone, not knowing what to do. His master was still in the space bridge.

Star looked down,"I'm sorry Shockwave." 

Without a moment to lose, he himself transformed. He was a _bi-former_. He was a flyer and a grounder. With a little help from Shockwave, this was possible. He left the horrible scene and flew into the sky. He was sad that Shockwave died, but he wasn't heart-broken. 

He followed Starscream back the the Nemesis. 

That's when hell started for him...

* * *

 

**Lyrics by Imagine Dragons NOT me.**

**Thank you for reading everyone! Again, I am sorry for the lack of updates. I am starting a job this Monday, but I am going to try to update a little more. I will NOT abandon the story, you can trust me on that ;)**

_Note: "Bi-Former is something I made up. It means what I said in the story. He can has two different modes: Grounder and Flyer. (If it's a really thing, cool.)_


End file.
